WWE Smackdown 2006
by CharismaInjection
Summary: Set after WM 22. This focuses on the booking of Smackdown all through 2006.
1. Week 1

WWE SMACKDOWN

Fan Fiction

SMACKDOWN GENERAL MANAGER:

**Theodore Long**

Current Records:

**World Heavyweight Champion - Rey Mysterio.**

**United States Champion - John Bradshaw Layfield. **

**WWE Tag Team Champions - MNM.**

**WWE Cruiserweight Champion - Gregory Helms.**

**ADVERTISED MATCHES:**

**Gregory Helms (C) V.S. Brian Kendrick for the Cruiserweight Championship.**

**Matt Hardy V.S. Booker T w/Sharmell.**

**Chris Benoit and mystery partner V.S. JBL and William Regal.**

**MNM issues open challenge.**

**Finlay V.S. The Undertaker.**

**Rey Mysterio (C) V.S. Mark Henry w/Davairi for the World Heavyweight championship.**

**PROMO 1. GREGORY HELMS IN RING. **

**HELMS: I hope all of you cruiserweights in the back have been training hard. Because the greatest cruiserweight alive today is back from his injury. It was a severe injury that could've killed me. But still general manager Teddy Long is making me defend my cruiserweight championship. It's not fair...I should be allowed to rest. But hey, I never turn down an oppertunity to kick your asses. Let's get this match started.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 1. CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP. BRIAN KENDRICK W/ PAUL LONDON V.S. GREGORY HELMS (C)**

**HELMS OVER VIA ROPES. **

**PAUL LONDON CHECKS ON KENDRICK WHEN HELMS BEATS DOWN ON HIM TOO. LONDON FIGHTS BACK AND HELMS ESCAPES WITH LONDON STANDING TALL.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**PROMO 2. KURT ANGLE INTERVIEW BACKSTAGE.**

**KRISTAL: Kurt, when are you going to invoke your rematch clause against World Heavyweight champion Rey Mysterio? It's been a while now, and you weren't even pinned to lose the belt. Are you not interested in the championship anymore?**

**ANGLE: That championship means more to me than anything else in this world. I'm going to win it back, but when I'm good and ready. I can invoke it whenever I want. I could invoke it in a year from now. But I'll invoke it when I'm ready. So Rey Mysterio...I'm putting you on notice...don't let your guard down...**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 1. MATT HARDY, BOOKER T AND SHARMELL.**

**BOOKER T TALKS TO SHARMELL WHEN HARDY TAPS HIM ON THE SHOULDER.**

**HARDY: Booker...**

**BOOKER: What the hell do you want?**

**HARDY: I understand me and you have a match next...**

**BOOKER: And?**

**HARDY: And I just want to make sure you're lovely wife Sharmell keeps her big nose out of it...**

**SHARMELL: What did you just say!**

**BOOKER: Tell me you didn't just say that!**

**HARDY: You see Booker...if I see your wife costs me this match...you'll both regret it.**

**BOOKER: And what are you going to do? Complain on the internet?**

**HARDY: Wait and see Booker...Wait and see...**

**HARDY LEAVES. BOOKER TURNS TO SHARMELL**

**BOOKER: Tell me...he didn't just say that...**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 2. MATT HARDY V.S. BOOKER T W/SHARMELL.**

**HARDY OVER VIA SHANNON MOORE INTERFERING.**

**BOOKER STANDS IN SHOCK AS MOORE AND HARDY CELEBRATE.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 2. CHRIS BENOIT AND WILLIAM REGAL. **

**BENOIT IS GETTING READY WHEN REGAL APPROACHES HIM.**

**REGAL: Hello Christopher...how are you doing today?**

**BENOIT: What do you want?**

**REGAL: Well, I would like to know who your bloody partner is! I need to get myself prepared.**

**BENOIT: Well, let's just say it's a man you've faced before...and lost to.**

**REGAL: Who is it?**

**BENOIT: I know there's a big list of people you've lost to Regal. But this one was recently. That's all I'm gonna say..**

**BENOIT LEAVES REGAL FLABBERGASTED.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**PROMO 3. JBL W/JILLIAN IN RING.**

**JBL: You are looking at the greatest United States champion ever in the history of World Wrestling Entertainment. JBL! ... You are looking at a man who has single handedly defeated the best two technical wrestlers in the history of this business...Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero ... That makes me the greatest technical wrestler of them all. It's the second coming of JBL...the championship era! JBL! JBL! JBL! ...**

**REGAL ENTERS THE RING.**

**BENOIT ENTERS THE RING.**

**THE MYSTERY PARTNER IS 'PIRATE' PAUL BURCHILL.**

**REGAL FREAKS OUT AT FACING BURCHILL AGAIN.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 3. CHRIS BENOIT AND PAUL BURCHILL V.S. JBL AND WILLIAM REGAL.**

**BENOIT AND BURCHILL OVER BY DQ WHEN JBL KNOCKS BOTH OUT WITH A STEEL CHAIR. JBL AND REGAL TRASH TALK THE UNCONCIOUS BENOIT AND BURCHILL.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 3. HARDY AND MOORE CELEBRATE IN THE BACK WHEN BOOKER CONFRONTS THEM.**

**BOOKER: What the hell was that!**

**HARDY: I warned you Book...You forced me to call in the greatest mattitude follower I've ever had...Shannon Moore.**

**MOORE: I'm back...**

**BOOKER: That's right huh?**

**MOORE: Yeah that's right!**

**BOOKER: Well...Shannon...you may be a good 'mattitude' follower...but lets see how you are at wrestling...**

**MOORE: What?**

**HARDY: What do you mean Book?**

**BOOKER: You see next week...it will be me...the five time, five time, five time WCW champion...versus Shannon Moore...**

**HARDY AND MOORE FREAK OUT**

**MOORE: WHAT!**

**BOOKER: Later dogs...**

**BOOKER LEAVES WHILE HARDY ATTEMPTS TO CALM DOWN MOORE.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**PROMO 4. MNM IN THE RING.**

**MELINA: We're feeling in a good mood today. So we are bringing back our open challenge guarantee. Any team that thinks they can take us, will get a non title oppertunity at the champions. Who's up?**

**THE MEXICOOLS ENTER THE RING.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 4. MNM V.S. THE MEXICOOLS.**

**MEXICOOLS OVER VIA SUPER CRAZY TURNBUCKLE C4.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PROMO 5. JOSH MATTHEWS AND FINLAY.**

**MATTHEWS: Ladies and gentlemen...Finlay. ... Finlay you are to go one on one with the Undertaker next. Are you at all intimidated by the Undertaker?**

**FINLAY: Josh...come on. Back in my hometown of Belfast Ireland. ... I beat up men like the Undertaker by the day. I'm a fighter Josh...it's what I do. I am not intimidated by the Undertaker...Taker...you're just like all the rest. Finlay's punchbag...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 5. FINLAY V.S. UNDERTAKER.**

**UNDERTAKER OVER DQ WHEN FINLAY BEATS DOWN TAKER WITH HIS SHALEIGHEH.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PROMO 6. PALMER CANNON BACKSTAGE.**

**PALMER: Ladies and gentlemen. I'm pleased to welcome back...Mr. Kennedy...**

**KENNEDY: ...KENNEDY!**

**KENNEDY APPEARS**

**KENNEDY: That's right folks. The undefeated KENNEDY! is back. I'm all healed up and ready to kick some ass.**

**PALMER: We're glad to have you back Mr. Kennedy...**

**KENNEDY: ...KENNEDY! I think you need me back. I've been watching this every Friday. Who do I see...but some shmoes like this jerk Lashley claiming about an undefeated streak...NOT ANYMORE! There's only one undefeated here...MISTER KENNEDY!**

**LASHLEY APPEARS**

**KENNEDY: Hi...**

**LASHLEY: How about I end our undefeated streak right now?**

**KENNEDY: Uh...no...**

**KENNEDY HITS LASHLEY OVER WITH HIS MICROPHONE AND RUNS AWAY.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PROMO 7. MARK HENRY W/DAVAIRI AND KRISTAL.**

**KRISTAL: What are you thoughts on your World Heavyweight Championship match next against Rey Mysterio?**

**DAIVARI: Kristal...Kristal...Kristal...what are our thoughts? Our thoughts are of celebration...that Mark Henry is going to win the World Heavyweight Championship next!**

**HENRY: Rey Mysterio has never defeated Mark Henry...**

**DAIVARI: And he never will...**

**HENRY: Rey Mysterio...tonight is the end your dream ends...and your body breaks...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 6. REY MYSTERIO (c) V.S. MARK HENRY W/DAIVARI FOR THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP.**

**MYSTERIO OVER VIA 619 AND DROPPING THE DIME.**

**MYSTERIO STRUGGLES TO REGAIN HIS FEET.**

**KURT ANGLE STANDS ON THE RAMP.**

**ANGLE: Rey...As you know, I can invoke my rematch clause whenever I want at any time. I've decided when I'm going to invoke it Rey. NOW! YEAH!**

**ANGLE RUNS INTO THE RING AS REY CAN'T EVEN STAND.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 7. KURT ANGLE V.S. REY MYSTERIO (c) FOR THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP.**

**KURT ANGLE OVER IN A 1 MINUTE SQUASH VIA 4 ANGLESLAMS.**

**ANGLE STANDS OVER THE UNCONCIOUS REY MYSTERIO AS HE RAISES THE BELT ABOVE HIS HEAD.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF WEEK 1.**


	2. Week 2

**WEEK 2.**

**ADVERTISED MATCHES:**

**SHANNON MOORE W/MATT HARDY VERSUS BOOKER T W/SHARMELL.**

**UNDERTAKER VERUSUS FINLAY AND ORLANDO JORDAN IN A HANDICAP MATCH.**

**MARK HENRY W/DAIVARI VERSUS PAUL BURCHILL.**

**CHRIS BENOIT VERUSUS ROAD WARRIOR.**

**REY MYSTERIO VERSUS MR. KENNEDY.**

**MATCH 1. BOOKER T W/SHARMELL V.S. SHANNON MOORE W/MATT HARDY.**

**SHANNON MOORE OVER VIA HARDY TRIPPING BOOKER AND MOORE HOLDING THE ROPES.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PROMO 1. REY MYSTERIO BACKSTAGE.**

**KRISTAL: Rey Mysterio, last week many felt Kurt Angle stole the World Heavyweight championship from you. What are your thoughts?**

**MYSTERIO: Kristal. When Kurt invoked his rematch clause, he didn't just steal my title from me. He stole my dream. Being World Champion was a dream of mine. But Kurt stole that away from me. Well guess what Kurt! I can invoke my rematch clause too. But I'm not going to sneak up on you, like you did me! I'm going to wait...until Judgement Day, and I'll take back what's mine!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 1. MNM BACKSTAGE.**

**MELINA: Don't worry boys. Last week the Mexicools caught us off guard. But if we ever face them again, we'll be ready.**

**MERCURY: Yeah, we'll beat them.**

**NITRO: Damn right!**

**TEDDY LONG JOINS THEM.**

**TEDDY: Wow, it's funny you should mention that playahs. Because I was thinking about giving the Mexicools a rematch...but wasn't sure if you'd agree. But now I know you will. I'll set it up. So at Judgement Day it will be the WWE Tag Team Champions MNM versus the Mexicools. But tonight, Mercury, let's get you prepared. Tonight you'll face off against Psicosis...later playahs.**

**MNM STAND IN SHOCK...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**MATCH 2. HANDICAP. FINLAY AND ORLANDO JORDAN V.S. UNDERTAKER.**

**UNDERTAKER OVER VIA TOMBSTONE TO ORLANDO.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 2. BACKSTAGE. JBL'S LIMO PULLS UP. HE AND JILLIAN STEP OUT. JBL NOTICES ANOTHER BLACK LIMO. HE SEES THAT THE LIMO HAS PARKED IN HIS PARKING SPACE WITH THE RESERVED JBL SIGN.**

**JBL: Who did this? Who has the guts to park in my space! Who parked here!**

**JILLIAN: I don't know...**

**JBL: I bet it was that Shannon Moore...I'm gonna kick his ass from here to...**

**VOICE: It was me...**

**CAMERA PANS OVER TO REVEAL BATISTA.**

**JBL: PANICKING Hi...Dave...what are you doing here?**

**BATISTA: I'm here to see Teddy Long...now you wouldn't have a problem with that would you?**

**JBL: QUICKLY SHAKES HEAD No...**

**BATISTA: Good...**

**BATISTA LEAVES **

**SEGMENT 3. TEDDY LONG'S OFFICE. BOOKER T IS YELLING AT TEDDY.**

**BOOKER: I want them Teddy! I want them both!**

**TEDDY: You want to face them in a Handicap match?**

**BOOKER: Any match..just as long as I get my hands on both of them!**

**TEDDY: Well, Booker...I like your attitude...but I don't think putting you in a match against two men who just beat you...**

**BOOKER: TEDDY!**

**TEDDY: Fine...at Judgement Day...in a handicap match...Booker T vs. Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 3. MARK HENRY W/DAIVARI VERSUS PAUL BURCHILL.**

**MARK HENRY OVER WITH REGAL BEATING ON BURCHILL AFTERWARDS.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 4. PSICOSIS VERSUS JOEY MERCURY.**

**JOEY MERCURY OVER WITH A MASSIVE BEAT DOWN AFTERWARDS. MNM DELIVER THE SNAPSHOT TO PSICOSIS SIX STRAIGHT TIMES. SUPER CRAZY RUNS OUT TO PSICOSIS' AIDE. MERCURY AND NITRO TAKE CRAZY OUT TOO WITH A SNAPSHOT. MERCURY AND NITRO GET COCKY AND NITRO DELIVERS A 'SUPER CRAZY' MOONSAULT TO SUPER CRAZY WHILE MERCURY DELIVERS A 'PSICOSIS' LEG DROP ON PSICOSIS. MELINA GRABS THE MICROPHNE.**

**MELINA: Mexicools, you're fifteen minutes of fame are almost up.**

**MNM LEAVE THE MEXICOOLS DOWN IN THE RING.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGEMENT 4. GREGORY HELMS STROLLS BACKSTAGE, WHEN HE SEES TEDDY LONG.**

**HELMS: Hey, Teddy, I know you want me to defend my title tonight, but...I'm feeling really sick...and I don't think I can...**

**TEDDY: NODS I complete understand playah. But you better be ready for Judgement Day, because I've booked you a match...**

**HELMS: WORRIED It's not against Paul London is it?**

**TEDDY: Sort of...it's a triple threat match. You versus Paul London versus Brian Kendrick!**

**HELMS: ANGRY That's completely unfair. You call yourself a general manager! You can go to hell!**

**TEDDY: Hold on playah. I've changed my mind...you will have a match tonight.**

**HELMS: What! No...you said!**

**TEDDY: If you don't have a match tonight...I will suspend you! Then strip you of the title...**

**HELMS: SIGHS Who's my opponent...**

**TEDDY: You'll see, and your match is next... **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 5. GREGORY HELMS VERSUS ?**

**LONDON AND KENDRICK JOIN MICHAEL COLE ON COMMENTARY.**

**BATISTA IS HELM'S MYSTERY OPPONENT.**

**BATISTA OVER VIA BATISTA BOMB.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**INTERVIEW 2. CHRIS BENOIT AND KRISTAL.**

**KRISTAL: Chris Benoit, you are scheduled to face JBL for the United States championship at Judgement Day...what are your thoughts?**

**BENOIT: My thoughts? Well Kristal...that United States championship meant the world to me. But as much as I want that back...I want to get revenge on JBL even more. At Judgement Day, JBL will tap...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 6. CHRIS BENOIT VERSUS ROAD WARRIOR.**

**BENOIT OVER VIA CROSSFACE. TOTAL SQUASH MATCH.**

**JBL RUNS IN AFTERWARD AND ATTEMPT THE CLOTHESINE FROM HELL, BENOIT DUCKS AND LOCKS IN THE CROSSFACE. JBL TAPS.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 5. BATISTA AND TEDDY LONG.**

**BATISTA: Man, it felt great to be back in that ring.**

**TEDDY: You aint lost a step Dave!**

**BATISTA: But, to business, what did you need to see me about...**

**TEDDY: Well, Batista. You are such a draw around here...you are the longest reigning World Heavyweight Champion in history.**

**BATISTA: That's right.**

**TEDDY: Well how would you like to go in the ring with the two men would hold the title straight after you. Kurt Angle and Rey Mysterio...**

**BATISTA: More than anything...**

**TEDDY: Well at Judgement Day, I'm making you the Special Referee in their match!**

**BATISTA: GRINS Yeah?**

**TEDDY: You got that playah...you will be fair yeah?**

**BATISTA: Oh trust me Teddy...GRINS**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 7. REY MYSTERIO VERSUS KEN KENNEDY.**

**KURT ANGLE IS AT RINGSIDE. REY HITS THE 619, HE GOES FOR THE WEST COAST POP, ANGLE GRABS HIS LEG. KENNEDY HITS REY TO THE FLOOR. ANGLE BEATS ON HIM, WHILE KENNEDY DISTRACTS THE REF. **

**KENNEDY GOES TO HIT THE GREEN BAY PLUNGE WHEN REY REVERSES IT INTO A DDT. REY GOES FOR THE PIN, WHEN ANGLE BREAKS UP THE PIN. THE REF CALLS FOR DQ. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**IN RING. KENNEDY AND ANGLE BEAT ON REY. LASHLEY RUNS OUT AND SPEARS KENNEDY, KENNEDY ESCAPES AND FLEES THE ARENA AS LASHLEY FOLLOWS.**

**ANGLE CONTINUES TO BEAT ON MYSTERIO. BATISTA'S MUSIC HITS , ANGLE QUICKLY RUNS AWAY TO THE OUTSIDE AND BATISTA HITS THE RING. HE HELPS REY UP, REY AND ANGLE STARE DOWN...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF WEEK 2.**

**RESULTS:**

**SHANNON MOORE W/MATT HARDY DEFEATED BOOKER T W/SHARMELL.**

**UNDERTAKER DEFEATED FINLAY AND ORLANDO JORDAN IN A HANDICAP MATCH.**

**MARK HENRY W/DAIVARI DEFEATED PAUL BURCHILL.**

**JOEY MERCURY W/MELINA AND NITRO DEFEATED PSICOSIS.**

**BATISTA DEFEATED CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION GREGORY HELMS (NON TITLE)**

**CHRIS BENOIT DEFEATED ROAD WARRIOR.**

**REY MYSTERIO DEFEATED MR. KENNEDY BY DQ.**

**MATCHES SCHEDULED FOR JUDGEMENT DAY.**

**WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS MNM VERSUS THE MEXICOOLS.**

**CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION GREGORY HELMS VERUS PAUL LONDON VERSUS BRIAN KENDRICK.**

**BOOKER T VERUS MATT HARDY AND SHANNON MOORE.**

**PAUL BURCHILL VERSUS WILLIAM REGAL.**

**UNDERTAKER VERSUS FINLAY.**

**UNITED STATES CHAMPION JBL VERSUS CHRIS BENOIT.**

**WORLD CHAMPION KURT ANGLE VERUS REY MYSTERIO WITH SPECIAL REFEREE DAVE BATISTA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Please review.**

**Let me know what you think of the Judgement Day card and if you think its good and would watch it.**

**Let me know your predictions. I promise it wont affect who wins, I already know.**

**Let me know if you like how the feuds have been booked or not. **

**Please review. Thanks.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Judgement Day

**JUDGEMENT DAY 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 1: WILLIAM REGAL VERSUS PAUL BURCHILL.**

**MATCH DESCRIPTION:**

**Match starts off in Regal's favour. He uses his fists and knocks the sense out of Burchill. Burchill fights back. The match is the brawler (Regal) versus the high flyer (Burchill). Eventually Regal goes to hit a huge clothesline, Burchill ducks and hits the C4 and pins. The Match runs about 10 minutes.**

**BURCHILL OVER VIA C4.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, BURCHILL CELEBRATES WHEN MARK HENRY'S MUSIC HITS. BURCHILL KEEPS HIS EYE ON THE RAMP. HENRY AND DAIVARI SLOWLY STROLL INTO THE RING. BURCHILL IS READY. AS DAIVARI STEPS INTO THE RING, BURCHILL HITS DAIVARI WITH THE C4. HENRY QUICKLY ATTACKS, AFTER A BRUTAL BRAWL, HENRY FINISHES BURCHILL WITH A WORLD'S STRONGEST SLAM. HENRY STANDS IN VICTORY. SUDDENLY BATISTA RUNS OUT, MARK HENRY RUNS AT BATISTA, BATISTA QUICKLY HIS A SPINEBUSTER ON HENRY AND CELEBRATES.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 1. MATT HARDY AND SHANNON MOORE. **

**SHANNON AND HARDY ARE NERVOUS.**

**HARDY: Right...we got this planned out right?**

**SHANNON: Yeah. There's no worry Matt, we both beat him on our own before.**

**HARDY: Well not really...**

**SHANNON: Huh...**

**HARDY: I tripped Booker's leg to help you win, otherwise I bet you would've lost.**

**SHANNON: I tripped Booker's leg to help YOU win!**

**HARDY: ANGRY I had that match won anyway!**

**SHANNON: No you didn't!**

**HARDY: GRABS SHANNON MY THE THROAT Yes I did!**

**BOOKER T APPEARS, HE'S LAUGHING.**

**BOOKER: You guys are funny!**

**HARDY: Shut up Booker! I did not need help to beat you...**

**BOOKER: WELL!THEY ALL JUMP You will need help tonight, because tonight will be your Judgement Day! **

**BOOKER LEAVES WHILE MATT AND SHANNON SIGH**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 2. CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION GREGORY HELMS VERUSUS PAUL LONDON AND BRIAN KENDRICK. **

**MATCH DESCRIPTION:**

**London and Kendrick double team on Helms. Helms fights back and battles both Kendrick and London individually before they team on him until he is out cold. Kendrick then goes for the pin, London pushes him off. They both fight over who's pinning Helms. Eventually they face off. They produce a really quick high flying match up. Eventually London hits Kendrick with the 450 splash. Helms quickly awakes and drop kicks London out of the ring. Helms grabs Kendrick's unconcious body and pins him. London rushes to break it up but is too late. Match runs for 14 minutes.**

**HELMS OVER VIA LONDON'S 450 SPLASH.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, LONDON CHECKS ON KENDRICK. KENDRICK ANGRILLY SLAPS LONDON. THEY BOTH BRAWL UNTIL SECURITY COME OUT AND BREAK THEM UP.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**INTERVIEW 1. JOSH MATTHEWS AND JBL.**

**MATTHEWS: JBL, this past Friday, Chris Benoit locked you in the crippler crossface, and with all due respect, you tapped.**

**JBL GRABS MATTHEWS BY THE THROAT**

**JBL: I DID NOT TAP! You got that! Chris Benoit is what's wrong with America today. This past Friday, John Bradshaw Layfield entered the ring to check on his good friend, Road Warrior. When Chris Benoit attacked me from behind and tried to break my arm. **

**MATTHEWS: From behind?**

**JBL: Shut up son! TO CAMERA Benoit, if you ever took that title from me, you would be disgrace to the United States Championship. You don't even hail from this great land you canadian bastard! Tonight...the true American takes his country home...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 3. WWE TAG CHAMPIONS MNM VESUS THE MEXICOOLS.**

**MATCH DESCRIPTION:**

**The Mexicools are all banadaged up after MNM's assault. Super Crazy has a bandaged arm while Psicosis is wearing a neck brace. The match is a very competetive high flyer. Eventually, while Psicosis lays on the edge of the ring mat, Melina locks in her leg scissors and Psicosis screams in agony. Psicosis regains his feet, he quickly drop kicks Mercury down. He's about to hit the leg drop when Nitro runs in a clotheslines Psicosis' neck, and knocks Super Crazy to the floor. Mercury and Nitro quickly raise Psicosis and hit the Snapshot for the win. Matches runs roughly 18 minutes.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, SUPER CRAZY WATCHES ON AS PSICOSIS IS TAKEN AWAY ON A STRETCHER.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 2. REY MYSTERIO AND BATISTA.**

**REY SITS ON A BENCH. BATISTA JOINS HIM.**

**REY: I saw you. Pretty neat stuff man.**

**BATISTA: Damn right. I've been waiting a long time to do that. He'll get more of it if he messes with me again.**

**REY: Are you ready for this? Aren't you still injured?**

**BATISTA: No. Not anymore...so Rey. I want to warn you...if you win the title tonight..you can expect your first title defence to be against me.**

**REY: Well...that'll be a hell of a match.**

**BATISTA GOES TO LEAVE**

**REY: Dave...about tonight?**

**BATISTA: I'll call it straight down the middle Rey. That's a promise.**

**REY: NERVOUS Yeah...Right.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 4. BOOKER T W/SHARMELL VERSUS MATT HARDY AND SHANNON MOORE.**

**MATCH DESCRIPTION:**

**Hardy and Moore dominate with multiple tags in and out. Whenever Booker fights back, the one on the side runs in and stops him. Eventually Booker gets offence and has a great match with both Hardy and Moore. Eventually Hardy hits the twist of fate on Booker. Moore begs to be tagged in to pin him. Hardy reluctantly tags Moore in. Moore goes to pin Booker. Booker kicks out, Moore kicks Booker repeatively on the floor. Booker regains his feet by Hardy, Moore runs at him with a clothesline. Booker ducks and Moore knocks Hardy from the ring. Moore is distracted when Booker grabs him and hits the Book End and pins him. Match runs about 11 minutes.**

**BOOKER T OVER WITH A BOOK END TO SHANNON MOORE. **

**AFTER THE MATCH, HARDY SLOWLY ENTERS THE RING. SHANNON IS ALMOST IN TEARS APOLIGISING. HARDY SHAKES HIS HEAD AND LEAVES THE RING, MOORE SLOWLY CRAWLS TO THE BACK.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**INTERVIEW 2. KEN KENNEDY AND KRISTAL.**

**KRISTAL: Ken Kennedy...**

**KENNEDY: WHAT!**

**KRISTAL: AGITATED I'm sorry...Mister Kennedy.**

**KENNEDY: That's better dollface.**

**KRISTAL: Your undefeated streak is on the line here tonight. Do you think Bobby Lashley could be the one to end it?**

**KENNEDY: No. **

**KRISTAL: No?**

**KENNEDY: I SAID NO! Geez dollface, clean out your ears. I know Lashley wont end my undefeated streak BECAUSE I know no one will end my undefeated streak! **

**KRISTAL: ...but...**

**KENNEDY: No One!**

**KENNEDY LEAVES**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 5. KEN KENNEDY VERSUS BOBBY LASHLEY.**

**MATCH DESCRIPTION:**

**Lashley dominates very early in this match, but Kennedy comes back with some strong moves. In the middle of the match, Kennedy removes the turnbuckle pad. Much later, Lashley hits Kennedy with the dominator, he waits for Kennedy to regain his feet to hit the spear. Kennedy stands by the exposed turnbuckle. Lashley runs for the spear, Kennedy steps out of the way. Lashley hits the exposed turnbuckle hard and falls to the floor. Kennedy climbs the top rope and hits the Kenton Bomb (senton bomb) on Lashley for the pin. Match runs 8 minutes.**

**KENNEDY OVER VIA KENTON BOMB.**

**KENNEDY ANNOUNCES HIS WIN AND LEAVES THE RING. LASHLEY SLOWLY GETS TO HIS FEET AND FOLLOWS.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 6. FINLAY VERSUS THE UNDERTAKER.**

**MATCH DESCRIPTION:**

**Finlay keeps his Sheleighly(?) handy. Undertaker dominates most of the match. This match is very technical. The finish comes when Undertaker goes to clothesline Finlay, Finlay ducks and Taker knocks out the referee. Taker then hits Finlay with a chokeslam. He tries to revive the ref, the ref slowly begins to revive. Finlay regains his feet and hits Taker with the Sheleighly and hits his finisher on Taker. The ref gets to his feet and counts the three count. Match runs about 15 minutes.**

**FINLAY OVER VIA SHALEIGHLY AND FINISHER.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 3. MARK HENRY AND DAIVARI. THEY BOTH LIMP BACKSTAGE.**

**HENRY: What the hell does Batista think he's doing getting involved in my business!**

**DAIVARI: Calm down Mark, we'll get him back.**

**HENRY: Yeah, that's right we'll get him back...We'll get him back...TONIGHT!**

**DAIVARI STANDS IN SHOCK**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 7. UNITED STATES CHAMPION JBL W/ JILLIAN HALL VERSUS CHRIS BENOIT.**

**MATCH DESCRIPTION:**

**This match is much like their match at Wrestlemania, only better. Benoit keeps trying to lock in the crossface but JBL keeps rolling out of it. The finish comes when JBL is down on the mat. Benoit climbs the top rope to go for the diving headbutt, Jillian pushes him off. He lands on his feet on the ring mat, JBL gets up and goes to hit the clothesline from hell, Benoit again grabs his arm and turns it into a crossface. The crossface is locked in, JBL is close to tapping. Jillian distracts the refferee. While the ref is distracted, JBL rolls the crossface over to a pin. Jillian is still distracting the ref, JBL has Benoit beat. Eventually Jillian sees and turns the ref around. As the ref goes to count the pin, Benoit rolls over to the crossface again. JBL quickly taps. Match runs about 20 minutes.**

**BENOIT OVER VIA CRIPPLER CROSSFACE.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, BENOIT LEAVES WITH THE BELT. JILLIAN APOLIGISES TO JBL WHO PUSHES HER AWAY.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 4. REY MYSTERIO AND KURT ANGLE. **

**REY IS WALKING WHEN HE SEES KURT ANGLE.**

**ANGLE: Hi Rey...Goodluck tonight. GRINS**

**REY: I respected you Kurt...I thought if you were going to challenge me for the title, you'd do it so we coul have an amazing four star match for all the fans to see. **

**ANGLE: Well the fans did see it Rey, they saw me hit you with FOUR Angle Slams and wasily defeat you for the title.**

**REY: I'm getting it back tonight.**

**ANGLE: Rey...if you ever come close to winning the title tonight. It'll be because Batista helped you.**

**REY: He wont be helping me. I can beat you all on my own.**

**ANGLE: GRINS We'll see.**

**ANGLE LEAVES**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 8. WORLD CHAMPION KURT ANGLE VERSUS REY MYSTERIO W/ BATISTA AS SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE.**

**MATCH DESCRIPTION:**

**This match is a classic five star match, with Angle getting much of the offence in, but Rey occasionally fighting back. The finish comes when Rey and Angle are exchanging punches. Mark Henry runs out, Batista leaves the ring and brawls with Henry. They brawl backstage. Rey trips Angle into the ropes. He hits the 619. Angle gets to his feet, Rey goes for the West Coast Pop, when Angle low blows him while he's in the air. Angle then goes out for a chair. As Rey regains his feet, Angle smashes his skull with the chair. Angle then picks him up and hits an Angle Slam. Angle covers REy. Batista runs back into the ring. He counts 'ONE! TWO!' then stops. Angle looks in shock. Batista points to the chair. Angle tries to explain when Batista hits him with a Batista Bomb. He picks Rey up and tells him to cover Angle. Rey says no, saying he could beat Angle alone. Batista tries to convince him, but Rey refuses and is about to pick Angle up when Batista suddenly spine busters Rey on top of Angle. Batista then counts the pin. The match runs 30 minutes.**

**REY MYSTERIO OVER VIA A BATISTA SPINEBUSTER.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, BATISTA LOOKS DOWN AT BOTH REY AND ANGLE. THE OFFICIAL BRINGS THE BELT INTO THE RING. BATISTA GRABS IT AND STARES AT IT. HE THEN RAISES IT IN THE AIR AND YELLS...**

**END RESULTS:**

**PAUL BURCHILL DEFEATED WILLIAM REGAL.**

**CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION GREGORY HELMS DEFEATED PAUL LONDON AND BRIAN KENDRICK.**

**WWE TAG CHAMPIONS MNM DEFEATED THE MEXICOOLS.**

**BOOKER T W/SHARMELL DEFEATED MATT HARDY AND SHANNON MOORE (HANDICAP MATCH)**

**KEN KENNEDY DEFEATED BOBBY LASHLEY.**

**FINLAY DEFEATED THE UNDERTAKER.**

**CHRIS BENOIT DEFEATED UNITED STATES CHAMPION JBL (NEW CHAMPION)**

**REY MYSTERIO DEFEATED WORLD CHAMPION KURT ANGLE W/ BATISTA AS SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE (NEW CHAMPION)**

**END OF JUDGEMENT DAY 2006.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Please review.**

**Let me know what you thought of the Judgement Day and if you think it was a good show and you would watch it.**

**Let me know if you like how the feuds have been booked or not. **

**Please review. Thanks.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. Week 3

**WEEK 3. **

**SEGEMENT 1. SIMON DEAN STANDS IN THE RING. HE HAS A FITNESS BIKE AND BOXES OF SIMON SYSTEM. HE HAS THE MICROPHONE.**

**SIMON: Hi. I'm Simon Dean! And I am here to welcome you to my new talk show 'Simon Says'! Now before I get around to giving you oinkers the fitness you need. I have to host the show first...**

**SIMON HOPS ON HIS EXERCISE BIKE AND RIDES IT WHILE TALKING.**

**SIMON: At Judgement Day, last night, we saw one hell of a match between Cruiserweight Champion Gregory Helms, Paul London and Brian Kendrick...Now Simon Dean loves Cruiserweights!**

**SIMON STARTS PULLING WEIGHTS WITH ONE HAND.**

**SIMON: Simon loves them because they're fit, because they try my patented Simon System. Anyway, to thr point, London and Kendrick looked to have a little falling out...so because of my posistion as Smackdown Guru, I, Simon Dean will sort the problem out. Come out here guys!**

**LONDON AND KENDRICK COME OUT SEPERATELY, THEY STARE EACH OTHER DOWN.**

**SIMON: Now you guys are a great Tag Team. I mean, I looked up your matches and found some real classics there. Now watch how great you guys are!**

**ON THE SCREEN, IT SHOWS LONDON AND KENDRICK GETTING DOUBLE CLOTHESLINED BY CHRIS MASTERS BACK IN NOVEMBER.**

**SIMON: Oh, whoops, not that one!**

**ON THE SCREEN, IT SHOWS LONDON AND KENDRICK GETTING DEFEATED BY MNM BACK IN FEBUARY.**

**SIMON: Wrong one again!**

**ON THE SCREEN, IT SHOWS LONDON AND KENDRICK GETTING SQUASHED BY THE GYMINI BACK IN JANUARY.**

**SIMON: (LAUGHS) That's the one! You see guys, classic moments!**

**LONDON AND KENDRICK LOOK AT SIMON DEAN ANGRILLY.**

**SIMON: Hey guys! Don't feel bad, I mean you did okay against Gymini...I mean you lasted...two seconds! **

**SIMON DEAN BURSTS INTO LAUGHTER. LONDON AND KENDRICK LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND THEN DOUBLE DROPKICK HIM. LONDON AND KENDRICK BEAT ON DEAN TOGETHER. EVENTUALLY THEY THROW HIM OUT OF THE RING BUT CONTINUE TO STARE EACH OTHER DOWN. SIMON DEAN ANGRILLY GRABS THE MICROPHONE.**

**SIMON: Good! I'm glad you're joined in Unity! Because tonight, you're going to have to put it to the test against my Simonisers! The Gymini!**

**THE GYMINI JOIN SIMON DEAN AS THEY STARE DOWN LONDON AND KENDRICK.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 2. BACKSTAGE, REY MYSTERIO WALKS AROUND WITH HIS BELT. HE SEES KURT ANGLE BASHING AT BATISTA'S LOCKERROOM.**

**ANGLE: Come out Batista! Now!**

**REY: He's not there Kurt. I tried to see him earlier...**

**ANGLE: I had you beat last night Mysterio! I had you beat and that damn Batista helped you win.**

**REY: Helped me win! He practically forced me to win. I never asked him to Kurt.**

**ANGLE: Well it looks like me and you have a common bond. Except, I don't have the title...and you do!**

**REY: Kurt, I want to be a champion everyone can respect. They can look at me and say 'He earned that' But after last night, I didn't earn it. **

**ANGLE: So what are you saying?**

**REY: How about me and you tonight in a rematch!**

**ANGLE: Batista banned from ringside?**

**REY: Yes. We will see who truelly deserves to hold the gold.**

**ANGLE: (NODS) Yes we will. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 1. GREGORY HELMS VERSUS JAMIE NOBLE FOR THE CRUISERWEIGHT TITLE.**

**NOBLE TAKES THE MIC AND REMINDS HIM HE WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK THE BELT OFF HIM WHEN HE WAS HURRICANE. NOBLES MIMICS THE HURRICANE. HELMS ANGRILLY ATTACKS.**

**ENDS WITH DOUBLE COUNTOUT WHEN NOBLE ELBOW DROPS HELMS THROUGH THE TABLE AND IS TOO INJURED TO GET UP HIMSELF.**

**ANNOUNCER: As the result was a double countout, Gregory Helms is still Cruiserweight Champion!**

**HELMS IS CARRIED OUT AS HE CLINGS ONTO HIS BELT.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 3. MATT HARDY AND SHANNON MOORE.**

**MOORE APPROACHES HARDY BACKSTAGE.**

**MOORE: Matt, I'm so sorry about Judgement Day, I'll make it up to you...I promise.**

**MATT: (GRINS) Good. Because I spoke to Teddy Long, and he's given a non title match tonight against the champions MNM. **

**MOORE: That's great!**

**MATT: Yeah it is. And I'm looking for you to really impress in the match!**

**MOORE: Don't worry, I will impress.**

**MATT: (NODS) Good.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 2. LONDON AND KENDRICK VERSUS THE GYMINI W/SIMON DEAN.**

**DURING THE MATCH, THERE IS A MISCUE WHEN LONDON ACCIDENTLY HITS KENDRICK WHEN GYMINI DUCKS.**

**KENDRICK OVER WITH HIS DUDLEY DOG FINISHER.**

**LONDON GOES TO CELEBRATE, WHEN KENDRICK LEAVES THE RING. THE GYMINI START BEATING ON LONDON, KENDRICK WATCHES FOR A BIT THEN RUNS BACK IN AND HELPS LONDON TAKE THEM OUT.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**INTERVIEW 1. BATISTA AND KRISTAL.**

**KRISTAL: Batista, last Sunday at Judgement Day...you kinda weren't the fairest referee.**

**BATISTA: (CHUCKLES) You caught me!**

**KRISTAL: Batista, why did you help Rey Mysterio, when he clearly didn't want your help?**

**BATISTA: Well Kristal. I've told Theodore Long and I'll tell all of you. I've invoked my rematch clause for the Great American Bash. I wanted to face Rey Mysterio, because I knew we'd tear the house down. But if Rey doesn't want my help retaining the belt tonight? So be it. Whether it's Mysterio or it's Angle...I will get my World Title back!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 4. JBL IN THE RING WITH JILLIAN.**

**JBL: At Judgement Day I was robbed. I clearly had Chris Benoit pinned for the three count, and if it weren't for a dumb referee and a stupid hussie! (STARES AT JILLIAN) I would still be Champion. I want a rematch! I'm not asking for one! I'm demanding one!**

**TEDDY LONG STANDS ON THE RAMP.**

**TEDDY: JBL, you'll get your rematch, playah! IF...that is, you win the number 1 contender match tonight.**

**JBL: Number 1 contender match! I'm the Number 1 contender and you know it!**

**TEDDY: Tonight, it will be a Four Way Elimination Match! It will be you, JBL Versus Finlay Versus Kennedy Versus Booker T!**

**JBL SULKS IN THE RING.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 3. BATISTA VERSUS MARK HENRY W/DAIVARI IN A HARDCORE MATCH.**

**BATISTA OVER AFTER A BRUTAL BATISTA BOMB ONTO THE STEPS.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**INTERVIEW 2. FINLAY AND JOSH MATTHEWS.**

**MATTHEWS: Finlay, at Judgement Day, you shocked everybody when you defeated the legenday Undertaker. And tonight you are in the Number 1 contender match.**

**FINLAY: Are you really shocked Josh. Undertaker may be a legend, but he's not a brawler like me Finlay. I beat up people like Undertaker every night in Belfast Ireland. And tonight, when I win the Number 1 contenders match and defeat Chris Benoit at Great American Bash, you'll all understand why they call me the Fighting Irish bastard...but not to my face.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 4. MATT HARDY AND SHANNON MOORE VERSUS MNM.**

**DURING THE MATCH, HARDY REFUSES TO BE TAGGED IN BECAUSE HE WANTS MOORE TO TOUGHEN UP. MOORE TRIES HIS BEST BUT EVENTUALLY MNM HIT HIM WITH A SNAPSHOT AND HE'S PINNED.**

**MNM OVER WITH SNAPSHOT TO SHANNON MOORE.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, MATT GRABS THE MICROPHONE.**

**MATT: Is that the best you could do? Toughen up Shannon!**

**HARDY KICKS SHANNON IN THE FACE. HARDY SHAKES HIS HEAD AND LEAVES THE RING, WITH SHANNON UNCONCIOUS.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 5. REY MYSTERIO AND KURT ANGLE.**

**THE CAMERA SHOWS REY MYSTERIO TAKING ONE LAST LOOK AT THE BELT.**

**THE CAMERA SHOWS KURT ANGLE PSYCHING UP.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 5. BOBBY LASHLEY VERSUS WILLIAM REGAL.**

**REGAL OVER BY DQ. LASHLEY IS FURIOUS AFTER WHAT HAPPENED AT JUDGEMENT DAY. THE REFEREE DISQUALIFIES HIM WHEN HE WONT RELEASE A BRUTAL HOLD ON REGAL.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, LASHLEY HITS REGAL OVER AND OVER WITH A CHAIR.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 6. JBL VERSUS FINLAY VERSUS KEN KENNEDY VERSUS BOOKER T. ELIMINATION MATCH.**

**CHRIS BENOIT JOINS THE COMMENTARY BOOTH.**

**THE FIRST ELIMINATION HAPPENS WHEN FINLAY IS ABOUT TO HIT HIS FINISHER ON BOOKER T, WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT AND UNDERTAKER'S BELL HITS. WHILE FINLAY'S DISTRACTED, BOOKER T HITS HIM WITH THE BOOKEND TO PIN AND ELIMINATE HIM.**

**SECOND ELIMINATION HAPPENS WHEN JILLIAN DISTRACTS THE REF SO JBL CAN LOW BLOW BOOKER T, WHILE HE DOES THIS, BOOKER T DODGES HIM AND LOW BLOWS JBL AND ROLLS HIM UP TO ELIMINATE HIM.**

**THIRD ELIMINATION HAPPENS WHEN BOOKER T KICKS KENNEDY IN THE GUT AND BOUNCES OFF THE ROPES FOR THE SCISSOR KICK WHEN JBL GRABS HIS LEG. KENNEDY QUICKLY HITS HIS NECKBREAKER AND CLIMBS THE TURNBUCKLE AND HITS BOOKER WITH THE KENTON BOMB TO PIN AND ELIMINATE HIM.**

**KENNEDY OVER WITH KENTON BOMB.**

**KENNEDY: (ON MICROPHONE) Your winner! Once again...MISTER KENNEDY! KENNEDY!**

**KENNEDY AND BENOIT HAVE A STARE DOWN.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 7. WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION REY MYSTERIO VERSUS KURT ANGLE.**

**KURT ANGLE DEFEATS MYSTERIO WITH THE ANKLE LOCK TO WIN THE TITLE.**

**ANGLE SHAKES MYSTERIO'S HAND AND CELEBRATES WITH THE BELT. BATISTA APPEARS ON THE STAGE AND STARES DOWN ANGLE.**

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

**END RESULTS:**

**CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION GREGORY HELMS VERSUS JAMIE NOBLE (DOUBLE COUNTOUT).**

**PAUL LONDON AND BRIAN KENDRICK DEFEATED THE GYMINI. **

**BATISTA DEFEATED MARK HENRY W/DAIVARI.**

**MNM DEFEATED MATT HARDY AND SHANNON MOORE.**

**WILLIAM REGAL DEFEATED LASHLEY BY DQ.**

**KEN KENNEDY DEFEATED JBL, FINLAY AND BOOKER T.**

**KURT ANGLE DEFEATED WORLD CHAMPION REY MYSTERIO (NEW CHAMPION)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Please review.**

**Let me know if you like how the feuds have been booked or not. **

**Please review. Thanks.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. Week 4

**WEEK 4**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 1. SHANNON MOORE VERSUS MARK HENRY W/DAIVARI.**

**MIDWAY THROUGH THE MATCH, MATT HARDY COMES OUT AND OBSERVES THE MATCH FROM THE STAGE.**

**MARK HENRY OVER WITH A WORLD'S STRONGEST SLAM IN A SHORT MATCH.**

**MATT HARDY COMES TO THE RING. HENRY'S ABOUT TO LEAVE WHEN HARDY ASKS HIM TO CONTINUE ATTACKING SHANNON. HENRY OBLIGES AND DELIVERS ANOTHER WORLD'S STRONGEST SLAM. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 1. REY MYSTERIO AND SIMON DEAN.**

**REY MYSTERIO IS GEARING UP BACKSTAGE WHEN SIMON DEAN ENTERS THE ROOM.**

**SIMON: Hey Rey! I'm sorry about your loss last week. I guess you needed Batista's help after all huh?**

**REY: (STANDS) I didn't need Batista's help!**

**SIMON: Well, you obviously did, because you lost. (LAUGHS) Maybe you need to try some of my Simon System.**

**REY: What?**

**SIMON GETS OUT HIS BAG WITH SIMON SYSTEM IN IT.**

**SIMON: You should try it. I guarantee after this you wont need Batista's help anymore.**

**REY: Yeah...I'll try some.**

**REY VIOLENTLY GRABS THE BAG AND HITS SIMON WITH IT. HE THEN CONTINUES TO ATTACK SIMON UNTIL BATISTA PULLS HIM OFF. SIMON RUNS AWAY.**

**BATISTA: Rey...calm down...**

**REY: Shut up!**

**REY ANGRILLY PUSHES BATISTA.**

**BATISTA: You need to calm down. Now, I know your angry about that spinebuster I gave you...**

**REY: Angry? No man, I'm ecstatic. **

**BATISTA: Rey...**

**REY: I didn't need your help. I had Angle beat, if you hadn't got distracted, Angle wouldn't have tried that low blow and I wouldv'e hit my West Coast Pop and pinned him.**

**BATISTA: Well you had your chance last week. I decided to let you try it on your own...and Rey (SMILES) You're missing something...did you lose a World Championship?**

**BATISTA LEAVES AS REY ANGRILLY WATCHES.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 2. CHRIS BENOIT & BOBBY LASHLEY VERSUS KEN KENNEDY AND WILLIAM REGAL.**

**MATCH ENDS WHEN BENOIT GOES FOR THE DIVING HEADBUTT ON KENNEDY. REGAL GRABS BENOIT'S FOOT, LASHLEY SPEARS REGAL ON THE RING AND HITS THE GROUND WITH HIM. KENNEDY RECOVERS AND GRABS BENOIT ON THE TURNBUCKLE AND HITS THE GREEN BAY PLUNGE FOR THE PIN.**

**KENNEDY OVER WITH A GREEN BAY PLUNGE ON BENOIT.**

**KENNEDY: And the winner...once again...MIST...**

**LASHLEY RUNS INTO THE RING AND SPEARS KENNEDY AND HELPS BENOIT UP AS KENNEDY ROLLS OUT OF THE RING.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**INTERVIEW 1. KRISTAL AND LONDON AND KENDRICK.**

**KRISTAL: London and Kendrick, it has been announced on that you have been named No. 1 contenders for MNM's WWE Tag team titles. Now you two seemed to be having some problems...**

**LONDON: I'll have to stop you there Kristal, now any disagreement my partner and I may have had is in the past. And we'll prove that tonight when we face Nunzio and Vito. Right Kendrick?**

**KENDRICK SLOWLY NODS.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 3. LONDON AND KENDRICK VERSUS NUNZIO AND VITO.**

**FINISH COMES WHEN NUNZIO HITS THE SICILIAN SLICE ON LONDON. LONDON ROLLS OVER TO KENDRICK WHO QUICKLY TAGS HIMSELF IN. KENDRICK QUICKLY DODGES NUZIO'S CLOTHESLINE AND KNOCKS VITO OFF THE RING AND HITS AN INVERTED DDT ON NUNZIO FOR THE PIN.**

**KENDRICK OVER WITH INVERTED DDT ON NUNZIO.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, LONDON IS OUT OF IT AT RINGSIDE WHEN MNM SPRINT DOWN. THEY START ATTACKING KENDRICK. THEY GIVE HIM A MASSIVE BEAT DOWN AND FINISH HIM WITH THE SNAPSHOT. MNM LEAVE, AS LONDON SLOWLY RECOVERS AND WONDERS WHAT HAPPENED.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------- **

**MATCH 4. REY MYSTERIO VERSUS SIMON DEAN W/GYMINI.**

**REY MYSTERIO OVER VIA 619 IN A SQUASH.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, SIMON AND GYMINI BEAT DOWN ON MYSTERIO. REY TRIES TO FIGHT BACK BUT THEY OVERPOWER HIM.**

**BATISTA RUNS IN AND HITS BOTH GYMINI WITH SPINEBUSTERS BEFORE HITTING SIMON DEAN WITH THE BATISTA BOMB.**

**BATISTA GOES TO HELP REY UP, WHEN REY PUSHES HIM AWAY AND SLAPS HIM YELLING HE DOESN'T NEED BATISTA'S HELP.**

**REY KEEPS ON PUSHING BATISTA UNTIL BATISTA FINALLY LOSES IT AND HITS REY WITH A SPINEBUSTER.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 3. JBL AND JILLIAN HALL.**

**JBL AND JILLIAN ARRIVE FROM THE CAR PARK.**

**JBL: If I asked you to get me a coffee, could you do that without costing me a victory?**

**JILLIAN: (NERVOUS) I'll get you one.**

**JILLIAN LEAVES. JBL SEES BOOKER T AND SHARMELL PULL UP IN THEIR SPORTS CAR. BOOKER T AND SHARMELL ARE LAUGHING WHEN JBL SUDDENLY HITS BOOKER T WITH THE CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL.**

**SHARMELL: Oh my god!**

**JBL: That's for costing me my rematch!**

**JILLIAN RETURNS WITH THE COFFEE. JBL SNATCHES IT OFF HER AND THROWS COFFEE ON SHARMELL.**

**JBL: Buzz off woman. This aint gonna be pretty.**

**JBL GETS A TRASH CAN AND HITS BOOKER T OVER AND OVER WITH IT. SHARMELL TRIES TO PULL HIM OFF WHEN JILLIAN TACKLES HER TO THE FLOOR. JBL FINALLY STOPS AND LAUGHS, HE AND JILLIAN LEAVE BOOKER AND SHARMELL WOUNDED.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 5. FINLAY VERSUS PAUL BURCHILL.**

**FINLAY GOES FOR THE CELTIC CROSS WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT AND UNDERTAKER'S BELL RINGS. AS FINLAY IS DISTRACTED, HE LETS GO OFF BURCHILL, WHO THEN HITS HIM WITH THE C4 FOR THE WIN.**

**BURCHILL OVER VIA C4.**

**FINLAY GRADUALLY GETS UP. HE GRABS HIS SHILLEIGHLEY AND CHALLENGES THE UNDERTAKER TO COME TO THE RING.**

**THE LIGHTS GO OUT AND TAKER APPEARS BEHIND HIM. FINLAY NOTICES AND WALKS INTO A CHOKESLAM.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 4. TEDDY LONG'S ANNOUNCEMENT.**

**TEDDY: Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, we will have the official contract signing between World Champion, Kurt Angle and the challenger Batista for their match at the Great American Bash. That's tonight playahs! And I can see fireworks coming!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 6. CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION GREGORY HELMS VERSUS JAMIE NOBLE.**

**NOBLE ALMOST HAS HELMS, SO HELMS GETS HIMSELF DISQUALIFIED BY LOW BLOWING NOBLE.**

**NOBLE OVER VIA DQ FINISH.**

**HELMS GRABS HIS BELT AND RUNS AWAY CELEBRATING WITH IT.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 5. TEDDY LONG STANDS IN THE RING AS KURT ANGLE MAKES HIS ENTRANCE. FOLLOWED BY BATISTA, AS THEY BOTH SIT AT THEIR TABLE. BATISTA GOES TO LOOK UNDER THE TABLE WHEN ANGLE ASSURES HIM THERE ARE NO WEAPONS UNDER THERE.**

**ANGLE: Batista, I want you to know one thing. It is true that you never lost that World Heavyweight Championship. But it's also true you never faced ME for the title. Because if you had done I would've broke your freaking ankle!**

**ANGLE SIGNS THE CONTRACT. **

**BATISTA: Kurt, you're a great wrestler, I'll give you that. But as for me, I'm not just a great wrestler, I'm an ANIMAL! And when I'm in that ring, I show no mercy, I show no regret and I will do whatever it takes to win that World Championship back!**

**BATISTA SIGNS THE CONTRACT.**

**ANGLE: It's just not going to happen Batista...**

**BATISTA: Oh, I think so...**

**ANGLE: Oh I think not. Do you want a taste of what you're going to get at the Great American Bash.**

**ANGLE HOPS UP. BATISTA SMILES AND GETS TO HIS FEET. BATISTA FLIPS THE TABLE UP OUT OF THE WAY. UNDER THE TABLE WAS REY MYSTERIO. REY HITS A LOW BLOW ON BATISTA. ANGLE RUNS FORWARD AND BEATS ON BATISTA. REY AND ANGLE TEAM UP ON BEATING DOWN ON BATISTA. ANGLE PLACES HIM IN THE ROPES AND REY HITS THE 619, AS BATISTA STEPS BACKWARDS ANGLE HITS HIM WITH THE ANGLE SLAM. ANGLE THANKS REY AND TELLS HIM TO LEAVE, REY SHAKES HIS HEAD AND GRABS THE MIC.**

**REY: I've got some news for both of you guys. (LOOKS AT BATISTA) Hey Dave...I HAVE A REMATCH CLAUSE TOO. So at the Great American Bash, it's gonna be Kurt Angle versus Batista versus Rey Mysterio!**

**ANGLE SHAKES HIS HEAD ANGRILLY. BATISTA LAYS UNCONCIOUS ON THE FLOOR. REY SMILES AND LEAVES THE RING.**

**END OF WEEK 4.**

**MATCH RESULTS:**

**MARK HENRY W/DAIVARI DEFEATED SHANNON MOORE.**

**KEN KENNEDY AND WILLIAM REGAL DEFEATED CHRIS BENOIT AND BOBBY LASHLEY.**

**LONDON AND KENDRICK DEFEATED NUNZIO AND VITO.**

**REY MYSTERIO DEFEATED SIMON DEAN W/GYMINI.**

**PAUL BURCHILL DEFEATED FINLAY.**

**JAMIE NOBLE DEFEATED CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION GREGORY HELMS (DQ)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Please review.**

**Let me know if you like how the feuds have been booked or not. **

**Please review. Thanks.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. Week 5

**WEEK 5.**

**MATCH 1. PAUL LONDON VERSUS JOEY MERCURY W/JOHNNY NITRO AND MELINA.**

**PAUL LONDON DOMINATES THE MATCH, BUT NITRO AND MELINA KEEP INTERFERING. EVENTUALLY LONDON IS CAUGHT IN A DDT AND IS PINNED.**

**JOEY MERCURY OVER VIA DDT.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, MNM BEAT DOWN ON LONDON. KENDRICK RUNS DOWN IN BANDAGES. MNM FACE KENDRICK, WHO DECIDES IT'S NOT WORTH IT AND LEAVES AS MNM CONTINUE TO BEAT ON LONDON.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 1. MATT HARDY AND SHANNON MOORE.**

**MOORE NURSES HIS WOUNDS WHEN HARDY JOINS HIM.**

**HARDY: Hey man. You ready for your match next?**

**MOORE: Yeah. I am.**

**HARDY: Now you wont let me down, will you?**

**MOORE: No. I wont...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 2. SHANNON MOORE W/ MATT HARDY VERSUS SIMON DEAN.**

**MOORE EVENTUALLY FINISHES DEAN OFF WITH HIS OWN TWIST OF FATE.**

**MOORE OVER VIA TWIST OF FATE.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, MOORE CELEBRATES WHEN HARDY SLAPS HIM.**

**HARDY: It took you THAT long! What the hells the matter with you!**

**HARDY SLAPS MOORE AGAIN, WHO BLOWS HIS LID AND FIGHTS BACK. MOORE BEATS ON HARDY, WHO QUICKLY ROLLS OUT OF THE RING. HARDY LOOKS SHOCKED, BUT THEN SMILES AND CLAPS.**

**HARDY: That's more like it!**

**MOORE STANDS IN SHOCK.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 2. GREGORY HELMS AND TEDDY LONG.**

**HELMS ACTS ALL SMUG WHEN HE BUMPS INTO TEDDY LONG.**

**HELMS: Hey Teddy, I'm just going to celebrate with a few friends, I'll see you later.**

**TEDDY: Hold it playah!**

**HELMS: What?**

**TEDDY: What exactly are you celebrating?**

**HELMS: On defeating Jamie Noble and retaining the cruiserweight title.**

**TEDDY: Defeating Noble? You never defeated Noble. The way I see it, you retained the title only by countout and disqualification...**

**HELMS: What's your point?**

**TEDDY: Well...I'm not letting you get away with it. So at the Great American Bash, it will be you versus Jamie Noble for the title, in a HARDCORE match! With no countouts...**

**HELMS: (ANGRY) Whatever...I'm going...**

**TEDDY: (COUGHS) Sorry playah...you've got a match tonight. You'll have to find yourself a partner because tonight you're facing Jamie Noble and Kid Kash...**

**HELMS: WHAT!**

**TEDDY: Good luck finding a partner.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 3. BOBBY LASHLEY W/CHRIS BENOIT VERSUS KEN KENNEDY W/WILLIAM REGAL.**

**LASHLEY GOES FOR THE SPEAR WHEN REGAL GRABS HIS LEG. BENOIT CHASES REGAL OUT BACKSTAGE. WHILE THE REFEREE IS WATCHING THEM, KENNEDY HITS LASHLEY WITH A LOW BLOW AND PINS HIM.**

**KENNEDY OVER VIA LOW BLOW.**

**KENNEDY DOES HIS ANNOUNCING. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 4. GREGORY HELMS & MYSTERY PARTNER VERSUS JAMIE NOBLE & KID KASH.**

**THE MYSTERY PARTNER IS REVEALED TO BE FINLAY.**

**FINLAY IS IN THERE WITH KID KASH, HE GOES FOR HIS FINISHER WHEN TAKER'S BELL SOUNDS. FINLAY DROPS KASH. HE THEN QUICKLY TAGS IN HELMS AND SLOWLY WALKS AWAY. HELMS IS DISTRACTED, KASH TAGS IN NOBLE WHO THEN HOISTS HELMS UP IN THE FU POSISTION AND DOES HIS FINISHER.**

**KID KASH AND JAMIE NOBLE OVER VIA NOBLE'S FINISHER ON HELMS.**

**FINLAY IS LEAVING WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT. UNDERTAKER APPEARS ON THE SCREEN.**

**UNDERTAKER: Finlay...me...you...The Great American Bash...in a casket match...**

**FINLAY FREAKS AND ESCAPES BACKSTAGE.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**INTERVIEW 1. LASHLEY AND KRISTAL.**

**KRISTAL: Bobby Lashley, you just suffered a loss to Mr. Kennedy...what are your thoughts?**

**LASHLEY: My thoughts...I had Kennedy beat until Regal got in my face. So I'm making the challenge now. Regal...I want you at the Bash...but I don't just want to defeat you...I want to destroy you! So I want you in a hardcore match!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 5. CHRIS BENOIT VERSUS WILLIAM REGAL.**

**THE FINISH COMES WHEN THE REF IS KNOCKED DOWN, BENOIT LOCKS IN THE CROSSFACE, REGAL TAPS...BUT THE REF IS DOWN. KENNEDY RUNS IN AND BEATS ON BENOIT. HE TELLS REGAL TO COVER HIM. LASHLEY SPRINTS IN AND SPEARS KENNEDY, HE THEN SPEARS REGAL. HE LEAVES AS KENNEDY FALLS TO THE OUTSIDE. BENOIT GETS UP, REGAL SLOWLY GETS TO HIS FEET. BENOIT LOCKS IN THE CROSSFACE AND REGAL TAPS, THE REF WAKES AND RINGS THE BELL.**

**BENOIT OVER VIA CROSSFACE.**

**BENOIT CELEBRATES AND LEAVES.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 3. REY MYSTERIO AND TEDDY LONG.**

**REY BRAGS TO A GROUP OF HEELS ABOUT HOW HE MADE A FOOL OF BATISTA WHEN TEDDY APPROACHES HIM.**

**REY: Hey Teddy.**

**TEDDY: I bet you thought what you did last week was funny.**

**REY: Well yeah.**

**TEDDY: Well..Batista isn't laughing!**

**REY: So?**

**TEDDY: He wants revenge...and being the good GM that I am. I made a match...**

**REY: What match?**

**TEDDY: Rey...tonight...it's going to be you versus Batista!**

**REY: What!**

**TEDDY: Good luck.**

**TEDDY LEAVES.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 6. PAUL BURCHILL VERSUS MARK HENRY W/DAIVARI.**

**BURCHILL GETS ON THE MIC. HE VOWS TO GET REVENGE ON HENRY FOR WHAT HE DID AT JUDGEMENT DAY.**

**BURCHILL GETS DISQUALIFIED WHEN HE GETS A CHAIR AND BEATS ON HENRY.**

**HENRY OVER VIA DQ.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 7. SHARMELL W/BOOKER T VERSUS JILLIAN W/JBL.**

**JBL TRIPS SHARMELL, SO BOOKER RUNS OVER AND ATTACKS JBL AND HITS THE BOOK END.**

**WHEN SHARMELL IS TRIPPED, JILLIAN ROLLS HER UP FOR THE PIN.**

**JILLIAN OVER VIA ROLL UP.**

**JILLIAN HELPS JBL TO HIS FEET AS THEY LEAVE, BOOKER LOOKS OVER HIS WIFE.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 8. BATISTA VERSUS REY MYSTERIO.**

**FINISH COMES WHEN REY HITS THE 619, AND DIVES FOR THE WEST COAST POP WHEN BATISTA CATCHES HIM AND HITS HIM WITH THE BATISTA BOMB AND PINS HIM.**

**BATISTA OVER VIA BATISTA BOMB.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, WORLD CHAMP KURT ANGLE RUNS OUT AND HITS BATISTA WITH THE BELT. HE BEATS ON BATISTA, REY REGAINS HIS FEET AND THE TWO DOUBLE TEAM BATISTA. ANGLE PLACES BATISTA ON THE ANNOUNCE TABLE, REY CLIMBS THE TURNBUCKLE AND JUMPS AND NAILS A LEG DROP ON BATISTA THROUGH THE TABLE. **

**ANGLE AND REY LOOK OVER A FALLEN BATISTA.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF WEEK 5.**

**MATCH RESULTS:**

**JOEY MERCURY W/MNM DEFEATED PAUL LONDON.**

**SHANNON MOORE W/MATT HARDY DEFEATED SIMON DEAN.**

**JAMIE NOBLE AND KID KASH DEFEATED GREGORY HELMS AND FINLAY.**

**CHRIS BENOIT DEFEATED WILLIAM REGAL.**

**MARK HENRY W/DAIVARI DEFEATED PAUL BURCHILL (DQ)**

**JILLIAN W/JBL DEFEATED SHARMELL W/BOOKER T.**

**BATISTA DEFEATED REY MYSTERIO.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Please review.**

**Let me know if you like how the feuds have been booked or not. **

**Please review. Thanks.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**


	7. Week 6

WWE SMACKDOWN

FAN FICTION

**WEEK 6**

**ADVERTISED MAIN EVENT: BATISTA VERSUS KURT ANGLE IN A NON TITLE MATCH.**

**SEGMENT 1. FINLAY COMES OUT TO THE RING AND GRABS THE MICROPHONE.**

**FINLAY: Undertaker, I accept your challenge. Now, you seem to forget Deadman that I've defeaten you before. And at the American Bash, I'm going to put you in that casket so quick... blink and you'll miss it. You will Rest in Peace Taker...**

**THE LIGHTS GO OUT AND THE BELL SOUNDS. FINLAY SHAKES HIS HEAD.**

**FINLAY: No! None of this stuff scares me. Now why don't you come out and face me like a man. Or are you scared Deadman?**

**UNDERTAKER THEN APPEARS ON THE STAGE. FINLAY CALLS HIM TO THE RING. TAKER WALKS DOWN THE RAMP. SUDDENLY KENNEDY AND REGAL APPEAR AND JUMP HIM FROM BEHIND. TAKER TRIES TO FIGHT THEM OFF BUT THEY OVERPOWER HIM. FINLAY GETS HIS SHILLEIGHLEY AS THEY HOLD TAKER STILL. FINLAY HITS TAKER IN THE FACE AND KNOCKS HIM DOWN. **

**SUDDENLY LASHLEY AND BENOIT COME DOWN AND ATTACK REGAL AND KENNEDY. TAKER FIGHTS OFF FINLAY. THEY ALL FIGHT WHEN TEDDY LONG APPEARS ON THE STAGE.**

**TEDDY: Hold it playahs. I'm the General Manager of Smackdown! And I'm not allowing the inmates to run the asylum. If you really want a piece of each other, I'm gonna make a match. Tonight, a six man tag, Finlay, Kennedy and Regal will face Benoit, Lashley and Undertaker! Holla playahs. **

**THE SIX STARE EACH OTHER DOWN.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 1. MATT HARDY W/SHANNON MOORE VERSUS SIMON DEAN.**

**MATT HARDY GETS ON THE MICROPHONE.**

**HARDY: My mattitude follower Shannon Moore shocked me last week by picking up his first WWE win in, I don't know how long. But in my opinion as the master of Mattitude, he didn't beat his opponent quick enough. So, I'm going to show him how quick he should defeat his opponents.**

**THE TIME 3.32 COMES ON THE SCREEN.**

**HARDY: Shannon defeated Simon Dean in 3 minutes and 32 seconds. I intend to beat that time. Start the clock.**

**THE CLOCK BEGINS TO TICK. HARDY AND DEAN LOCK UP. HARDY DOMINATES MOST OF THE MATCH. HARDY GOES FOR THE TWIST OF FATE AT 3.10. HE SMILES THINKING HE HAS ENOUGH TIME. DEAN REVERSES THE TWIST OF FATE AND DROP KICKS HARDY. HARDY PANICS AND QUICKLY HITS DEAN WITH A SIDE EFFECT. DEAN KICKS OUT, HARDY THEN HITS THE TWIST OF FATE. HE COVERS DEAN, THE TIME IS 3.31. HARDY PINS DEAN at 3.34. TWO SECONDS AFTER SHANNON.**

**HARDY OVER WITH TWIST OF FATE (3.34).**

**SHANNON ENTERS THE RING AND GRABS THE MICROPHONE.**

**SHANNON: I defeated him sooner than you did. I think you owe me an apology.**

**HARDY: (NODS) You're right.**

**HARDY THEN CLOTHESLINES SHANNON AND BEGINS BEATING ON HIM. HE HITS HIM WITH A TWIST OF FATE.**

**HARDY: How dare you stand up to me! Right, we'll see how strong you are at the Bash. Because you're facing me!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**INTERVIEW 1. JBL AND JOSH MATTHEWS.**

**JOSH: JBL, as of late, you've been having a little disagreement with one, Booker T.**

**JBL: Shut your pie hole son! Booker T ruined my chance of regaining the United States championship. He robbed Smackdown of having a United States Champion they could be proud of. I'll make it up to the fans when I destroy Booker T at the Great American Bash...my pay-per-view.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 2. PAUL BURCHILL VERSUS NUNZIO.**

**BUCHILL OVER W/C4 IN A SQUASH.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, MARK HENRY DOES A RUN IN AND BEATS ON BURCHILL. HE HITS BURCHILL WITH FOUR STRONGEST SLAMS AND THEN SPLASHES HIM. HENRY AND DAIVARI STAND TALL.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 2. REY MYSTERIO AND KURT ANGLE.**

**REY SITS AND TENDS TO HIS WOUNDS AS KURT STROLLS.**

**REY: Stop it, you're wearing the carpet out. You know you've got Batista tonight?**

**ANGLE: (SARCASTICALLY) No I forgot.**

**REY: What's the plan?**

**ANGLE: It's simple, I get in the Ankle lock and make him tap. But just incase that doesn't work I need you there in my corner. If it looks like Batista's taking control...take care of it.**

**REY: Since when have I been your hitman Kurt?**

**ANGLE: Just do as your told.**

**REY: Screw you Angle. (STANDS) I'm not your stooge. I will win the World Title back at Summerslam. I can beat you and Batista.**

**ANGLE: I think you've proven over the last month that isn't true...now are you gonna be there to help me..**

**REY: Maybe...Batista thinks he's better than me...maybe I'll introduce him to the 619...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 3. MIXED TAG MATCH. BOOKER T & SHARMELL VERSUS JBL AND JILLIAN.**

**NEAR THE END OF THE MATCH, BOOKER BOOKENDS JBL AND HE ROLLS AND TAGS JILLIAN. SHARMELL BEGS TO BE TAGGED IN. BOOKER TAGS HER IN. JILLIAN AND SHARMELL FIGHT. JBL SNEAKS BY BOOKER T AND HITS HIM WITH A LOW BLOW, THE REF DOESN'T SEE. BOOKER FALLS TO THE OUTSIDE. JBL CLIMBS THE TURNBUCKLE AND JILLIAN TAGS HIM IN. AS SHARMELL GETS UP, JBL DESTROYS HER WITH A CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL AND PINS HER.**

**JBL AND JILLIAN OVER WITH CFH ON SHARMLL. **

**JBL AND JILLIAN LEAVE, BOOKER CRAWLS TO SHARMELL WHO IS UNCONCIOUS.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**MATCH 4. GREGORY HELMS V.S. KID KASH W/JAMIE NOBLE.**

**GREGORY HELMS OVER VIA SHINING WIZARD.**

**AFTER THE MATCH, HELMS DARES NOBLE INTO THE RING. NOBLE CLIMBS IN, HELMS RETREATS AND LAUGHS.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGMENT 3. MNM BACKSTAGE.**

**MNM ARE SHOWING THEMSELVES AROUND WHEN THEY SEE PAUL LONDON.**

**MELINA: Oh hi London. Where's Kendrick? You two fallen out?**

**MNM LAUGH.**

**LONDON: No. Everything's fine.**

**MELINA: Are you serious? After he ditched you last week?**

**LONDON: Well whether we're getting along or not, it doesn't change the fact that on Sunday, we're going to beat you for the tag team titles!**

**LONDON LEAVES MNM FLUSTERED.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 5. BRIAN KENDRICK VERSUS JOBBER.**

**KENDRICK OVER IN A SQUASH. **

**AFTER THE MATCH, MNM RUN IN AND ATTACK KENDRICK. LONDON RUNS OUT AND STARES FOR A MOMENT BEFORE RUNNING INTO THE RING. HE DROPKICKS NITRO OUT, MERCURY RAKES KENDRICK'S EYES, LONDON DROPKICKS HIM OUT. KENDRICK CAN'T SEE AND HITS A NECKBREAKER ON LONDON. MNM LAUGH AND LEAVE AS KENDRICK LOOKS AT LONDON.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 6. SIX MAN TAG.**

**LASHLEY, BENOIT AND UNDERTAKER VERSUS REGAL, KENNEDY AND FINLAY.**

**AFTER A LONG MATCH, TAKER CALLS FOR A TOMBSTONE ON FINLAY. KENNEDY AND REGAL FIGHT WITH BENOIT AND LASHLEY ON THE OUTSIDE, THE REFEREE TRIES TO BREAK IT UP. FINLAY GRABS HIS SHILLIEGHLEY AND WACKS TAKER. TAKER JUST STARES AT HIM, FINLAY PANICS AND IS CHOKESLAMMED AND PINNED.**

**LASHLEY, BENOIT AND TAKER CELEBRATE IN THE RING.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MATCH 7. KURT ANGLE VERSUS BATISTA. (NON TITLE)**

**FINISH COMES WHEN BATISTA HITS ANGLE WITH A SPINEBUSTER. REY RUNS TO THE RING. BATISTA GRABS HIM AND LIFTS HIM FOR A SLAM WHEN ANGLE ROLLS BATISTA UP WITH A HAND ON THE ROPES.**

**ANGLE OVER VIA PINFALL WITH ROPES.**

**BATISTA ANGRILLY CLOTHESLINES ANGLE. MYSTERIO GOES TO DROPKICK BATISTA. BATISTA MOVES AND ANGLE GETS DROPKICKED. MYSTERIO GOES TO APOLIGISE WHEN ANGLE HITS HIM. THEY SWING AT EACH OTHER. BATISTA EVENTUALLY INTERFERES AND CLOTHESLINES THEM BOTH. HE HITS THEM BOTH WITH A BATISTA BOMB AND STANDS TALL.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF WEEK 5.**

**MATCH RESULTS:**

**MATT HARDY W/SHANNON MOORE DEFEATED SIMON DEAN.**

**PAUL BURCHILL DEFEATED NUNZIO.**

**JBL AND JILLIAN DEFEATED BOOKER T AND SHARMELL.**

**GREGORY HELMS DEFEATED KID KASH.**

**BRIAN KENDRICK DEFEATED JOBBER.**

**UNDERTAKER, BENOIT AND LASHLEY DEFEATED REGAL, KENNEDY AND FINLAY.**

**KURT ANGLE DEFEATED BATISTA (NON TITLE).**

**MATCHES SCHEDULED FOR THE GREAT AMERICAN BASH.**

**WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS MNM VERSUS LONDON AND KENDRICK.**

**PAUL BURCHILL VERSUS MARK HENRY W/DAIVARI.**

**MATT HARDY VERSUS SHANNON MOORE.**

**BOOKER T VERSUS JBL.**

**GREGORY HELMS VERSUS JAMIE NOBLE (HARDCORE MATCH)**

**UNITED STATES CHAMPION CHRIS BENOIT VERSUS KEN KENNEDY.**

**LASHLEY VERSUS WILLIAM REGAL. (STREET FIGHT)**

**UNDERTAKER VERUS FINLAY. (CASKET MATCH)**

**WORLD CHAMPION KURT ANGLE VERSUS REY MYSTERIO VERSUS BATISTA.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Thanks.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
